College As I Know It
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: When the gang goes to college they face sex, lies, birth, mariage, and more, trying to find the good in it all. The question is, will this effect their friendship? [ON HOLD]
1. Going and Coming

Hey everyone! So, I got bored and decided to add to the list of Rugrat's College Fics! And yes, I know I didn't add all the characters below. Tooo laazy..xD . Anyways..I hope you enjoy this!

Characters-

Angelica, Susie, and Jerry - 20

Chuckie, Alicia, and Nick - 19

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi - 18

Chapter 1 - Going and Coming

Kimi walked up to the front of the Pickels' house. She sighed, seeing as this might be the last time she'd see this house. College. How could one simple word be so beautiful, yet dreadful at the same time? She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. Didi answered. "Oh! Hello, Kimi! Are you excited about tomorrow?" Kimi smiled. "Hey Mrs. Pickels. Yeah..I'm excited..and totally scared.."

Didi smiled, then let her in. She walked up stairs to Tommy's room, knocking on the door. It was opened by Lil. She was there with Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie who had gone earlier. "Hey Kimi! We're all gonna sleep in the living room tonight, but you can keep your stuff in here untill then!" Kimi nodded, then walked in, putting her stuff on the floor. "So..you guys excited?" Lil said, taking in a deep breath.

Tommy shrugged. "I've gotten through about sixteen years of school. Four more can't possibly hurt that much, right?" he was laughing nervously, but stopped noticing that everyone was blinking at him. "Er..guess not.." Chuckie smiled. "Aw, c'mon guys. It's not so bad! I mean, the worst part's the homework! But you can take day school, or night school, sleep in, and there are tons of great clubs near by..not to mention hot girls.."

Phile perked up at the word 'girls'. "What? There are girls there?" Lil smacked his brother in the back of the head. "Of course there are gonna be girls there, stupid!" Phil rubbed the back of his head. Tommy sighed. He was really gonna miss this. College would be completly diffrent.

After what would be their last sleepover, the gang went off to college. Once they entered, Tommy sighed. They all walked to the dorm advisor, and asked for their rooms. "Hey Kimi..we got the same room right?" Kimi looked at Lil's paper. "514! Yup!" The two sqealed, as Tommy and Chuckie blinked. "Chuck..why don't we have the same room..?" The two had signed up for the same dorm. Tommy had gotten 516 and Chuckie had gotten 513. "I don't know..this sucks.." Tommy shrugged. "Well, actually..it gives us a chance to make a few new friends.." Chuckie shrugged as well. "I guess you're right.."

(A/N: Chuckie signed up for a new dorm room..he's a junior though..XD)

Phil blinked and looked at his room. 517. Hey, does anyone else find it awkward that we're all on the same floor..?" Kimi nodded. "Yeah..it is a bit weird.." Lil shrugged. "I dunno..I think the dorm advisor kind of figured that we were all friends!" Everyone laughed. "So..what should we do first? Find Anglica and Susie, or see our dorm rooms?" Phil asked. "Dorm rooms!" Everyone said, running upstairs. "Er..hey! Wait for me!"

Everyone had gone into their rooms to settle in. Tommy had just placed his camera on his desk when someone came in. He figured it was his roommate. Tommy had been waiting anxiously to meet him. "Hey, you're Tommy Pickels, right?" Tommy turned around, but gaped. Standing in front of him was a girl with long layered brown hair with sideswept bangs, hazel eyes, more on the green side. A girl? "Err..yeah..I'm Tommy.." The girl smiled. "Well then! I'm your new room-mate! Alexandria Lexington! Um..Alex works better though.."

Tommy, getting over his shock, smiled. "Hey! I've already got my stuff packed. Do you need any help?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Do I ever! It was a hassle just to get my stuff from the car to here!" Tommy smiled again, then grabbed about two out of five of her bags, and placed them on her bed. "Sorry..I already chose my bed.." Alex smiled. "No prob! I wanted this one anyway!" She threw the rest of the bags onto the bed, placing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Whew..I shouldn't have brought all this stuff with me.." She laughed a bit, as did Tommy.

Phil paced his room, waiting for his room-mate. 'Please be a girl..please be a girl..' was all that could run through his head. He turned his back to the door as it opened. 'It's a..' He turned around quickly. '..girl!' She smiled. "Hey there. Philip DeVille, am I right?" She had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. Phil nodded. "Yeah. You can call me Phil, though." The girl smiled. She had on a black t-shirt with a bunch of white writting on it, and a white longsleeved t-shirt underneath, as well as jeans. "Nice to meet cha Phil! I'm Hailey!"

Phill nodded, and looked behind Hailey to see three more girls. One had blond hair, and blue eyes, the other red hair and hazel eyes, and the last one had brown hair, and black eyes. "Oh! These are my friends. Nikki, Jessica, and Taylor.." (A/N: Nikki-red head, Jessica-blond, and Taylor-brown) Phil nodded. 'Wow..she even has hot friends!' Nikki smiled. "Hey Phil! You'll love rooming with Hailey! She's really nice!" Jessica nodded in agreement, as a wide grin came across Taylor's face. "Yeah..you two just behave, alright?" Hailey pushed Taylor lightly, smiling. "Cut it out, Tay!"

Jessica sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better get heading out. See ya!" She said leaving, as Nikki and Taylor followed behind. Phil smiled. "They seem really nice.." Hailey shrugged. "They are.." Hailey had already put all of her bags by her bed. "So..let's go meet your friends now!" Phil blinked. "Er..now?" Hailey nodded, smiling. "Yes, now! C'mon!" She grabbed his arms and ran out of the dorm asking him where their dorms are.

Chuckie had just gotten into his room and noticed a guy unpacking. He turned around. "Hey..you're my new roomie, right? Chuckie?" Chuckie nodded, putting his stuff on the bed left over. The boy nodded. "I'm Adam.." he said, holding out his hand. Chuckie shook it, looking around the room. Normally, Chuckie was pretty good at, if you will, labeling people, but it was sort of hard with this guy. On his side of the room, there were pictures of bands Chuckie recognized as Green Day, Muse, and My Chemical Romance and there was a huge stack of other bands on his bed. But he was wearing what seemed to be clothing from American Eagle Outfitters..punk on the inside and prep on the outside maybe? He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Chuckie shook out of his daze. "Right..well I guess I'd better unpack.."

He sighed as he started unpacking a bit. His last room-mate was completly diffrent. Nick, who wanted to get a room with his girlfriend, was really nice. In fact, besides Tommy, he was his best friend! He looked at Adam, who was still unpacking a few things, and sighed again. He hoped things would be at least a little bit the same.

Kimi and Lil had started unpacking earlier and were almost finished now. Kimi yawned, and sat on her bed. "Hey Lil? I was thinking..we should go clubbing tonight!" Kimi said, stretching. Lil thought for a moment. "You know..I have been wanting to go for the longest time..and I hear there's this really hot club nearby!" Kimi nodded. "Yeah. Club Revolution." Lil smiled. "I see you already know this town inside out?"

Kimi giggled a bit. "No. I saw it on the way here..and I heard quite a few kids talking about it." Lil shrugged. "Alright. I wonder what I should wear.." Kimi rolled her eyes, and did her finishing touches for un-packing.

Hailey and Phil were racing to Tommy's room, when they bumped into a guy. "Ah, shit! Sorry, Luke!" The boy, who had been knocked down, stood up. "It's alright, Hailey.." he eyed Phil quickly. "Who's he?" Hailey smiled. "Lucas, this is my room-mate, Phil. Phil, this is my friend Lucas!" Lucas held out his hand. "Nice to meet you,Phil.." Phil nodded, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Lucas."

(A/N: Luke is his nick-name.)

Hailey blinked, feeling a bit of tension. "Err..ok..we'd better be going. See ya later, Luke!" Lucas waved, then walked off as Hailey and Phil reached Tommy's room. Phil knocked on the door. Tommy opened. "Oh! Hey Phil!" His eyes wandered to Hailey, and he blinked. "Hey Tommy. This is my room-mate, Hailey." Hailey looked at Tommy, pursing her lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Tommy.." she said, smiling. 'He's really cute..' she thought, smirking to herself.

Tommy smiled as well. "Same to you. Oh! That reminds me! Alex! C'mere!" Alex ran in from the bathroom, where she was applying her eyeliner. "Yeah?" She walked next to Tommy, and looked at Phil and Hailey. "This is my best friend Phil, and his room-mate, Hailey." Alex smiled, and waved. "Hey! I'm Alex! Obviously.." she said. Hailey smiled as well, although it was fake seeing how she thought Alex was a threat to her and Tommy. "Hailey. Really nice to meet you!" Alex nodded in agreement. "Yep, I'm Phil."

Phil blinked. "Anyways. I was just taking Hailey out to meet everyone. You guys wanna come along?" Tommy and Alex both shrugged. "Sure!" Tommy said, and they all walked to Chukie's room. Tommy knocked on Chuckie's door, and he opened it. "Hey Chuckie! We just wanted you to met our room-mates!" He said, smiling. Chuckie smiled as well, and looked at the two girls. "This is Hailey, my room-mate, and Alex, Tommy's room-mate!" Phil said. Chuckie nodded. "Nice to meet you guys!" he said, scratching his head. The girl who appeared to be Hailey was busy latching onto Tommy and Alex was leaning against the doorpost, boredly examing her hair.

Alex and Hailey nodded, as Adam came up behind Chuckie. "Hey Chuckie, who are your friends?" Chuckie sighed a bit. "Everyone. This is my room-mate..Adam.." he said in a bored tone. Alex waved boredly, just glancing at him, then gave him another look before shaking his head, which Tommy noticed. "Hey Adam!" he said. "Yup..Hi" Hailey said, nodding. Adam waved slightly, noticing Alex's eyeliner. Tommy was going to ask if Chuckie and Adam wanted to come along to meet everyone, but after seeing Chuckie's bored look when introducing Adam, he decided not to. "Er..yeah..that's it. We'd better be going!" The four of them waved, then walked off.

Next, they went to Kimi and Lil's room. This time, Alex knocked. The door was opened by Kimi. She was about to say something, but paused when she saw Alex with Tommy. She got a bit jealous, but brushed it off. "Hey guys!" Tommy smiled. "Hey Kim! This is Alex, my room-mate, and that's Hailey, Phil's room-mate!" Kimi nodded, as Lil came up. She had heard what they said. "Ooh..so you guys got girl room-mates?" Kimi and Lil giggled, as the guys blushed a bit.

"Anyways. We're gonna go clubbing tonight, you guys wanna come?" Lil asked. "Clubbing? At Club Revolution?" Hailey asked. Kimi nodded. "Soo..you guys coming?" Tommy blinked. "Yeah. We'll definantly be there!" Lil smiled. "Great! Now, we gotta get ready. See you guys in about an hour!"

Hailey and Phil were in their room, waiting for everyone to come. They would be there in about five minutes. "Hey Phil..do you like suprises..?" Hailey said in a sexy voice. Phil blinked at her voice, as he leaned against the wall. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess.." Hailey walked over to him, then pinned him against the wall before kissing him hard. It took Phil a while to react, but as soon as he did, the kiss became passionate. Their hands were all over each other, until Phil pulled back. "Hailey. We just met today.." Hailey smirked. "Just had to get it out of my system.." She smiled, as someone knocked on the door.

Phil ran into the bathroom quickly to get all the lipstick off of his face, but once he was out, everyone left for the club. Once they got there, everyone was amazed by the lights. Hailey grabbed Phil, and they started to dance. Kimi quickly ran over to Tommy before Alex could make a move, and started to dance with him. Chuckie was sitting at the bar, drinking a coke, when a girl came up. "Hey.." she said, sitting next to him.

She had long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey.." Chuckie said in reply. The girl coughed a bit. "My name's Alicia.." she said, smiling a bit flirtatiously. Chuckie blinked, and smiled as well. "I'm Chuckie.." Alicia scooted closer to him. "So, Chuckie..do you wanna dance?" Chuckie smiled, then nodded as the two danced. Alex was dancing with some guy named Shawn who was also in his freshman year right next to Phil and Hailey.

"So, Alex. What exactly is your last name?" He yelled over the crowd. Alex strained to hear him. "Lexington!" Phil blinked. "Lexi Lexington!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Phil!" she said, then continued dancing. Kimi and Tommy were dancing pretty close to each other. Lil had met Lucas somewhere in this mess and was dancing with him. So, as of now we have dancing together: Kimi and Tommy; Phil and Hailey; Lil and Lucas; Alex and Shawn; Chuckie and Alicia. (A/N: Made for less confusion..XD)

As soon as all this clubbing was over, everyone went back to their dorms.

Hailey was sitting in her bed, and Phil in his. Hailey couldn't get Tommy off of her mind, and yet.."Phil, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Phil blinked. "I'm laying down though.." He had almost fallen asleep. Hailey shrugged then got up and laid next to him under the covers. He turned to face her, which had to have been the biggest, yet best mistake of his life. As soon as he turned around, Hailey grabbed him close to her and started making out with him. It took Phil a bit to respond. After about five minutes of that, Hailey started to get dark desires as she started lifting up Phil's shirt but he pulled away. "Hailey..I'm sorry..I can't.."

Hailey put on a pouting face. on Phil..please?" She traces her finger along his chest. Phil shook his head. "No! I can't! I mean..Hailey! I just meet you today!" Hailey shrugged. "So? I don't mind.." Phil sighed. "But I do.." Hailey sighed, and kissed him one last time. "Ok.." she pouted then walked over to her bed. 'Maybe Tommy will be easier..' she thought before drifting off to sleep..

END 

Yaaay! Chapter one! You like? Hope you doooo! Ok..so R&R with comments, questions, anything!


	2. Party Week

Whoo! Go Ryo! Finally got my word pad back. Note pad was too hard to use..XD Anywho, here's chapter twoo!

Chapter 3 - Party Week

(Keep In Mind - There was one week before the semester started where everyone could party all they wanted to until the classes stared..)

Tommy yawned a bit as he woke up, letting out a quick yell as he sat Alex sitting on his bed, watching him. "Alex! What are you doing?" Alex blinked, then laughed. "I was bored..and I saw you waking up..so I decided to scare you!" Tommy groaned a bit, then looked over at the clock. It was nine. He blinked, then looked at Alex who was fully dressed in a white button up t-shirt, and jeans. Hair brushed and everything!

Tommy sat up, amazed. "Woah..Lexi! How are you already ready?" Alex smiled. "I woke up early! I swear it's a curse! On school days I sleep in, but on weekends I wake up early!" Tommy smiled a bit then yawned. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. "Oh! That's probably for me.." Alex stood up and opened the door to reveal a guy with black hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Tyler!" she said, smiling. Tyler smiled. "Hello, Lexi.." He looked over at Tommy. "So, I take it this is your room-mate?" Alex nodded. Tommy sat on his bed, feeling a bit disappointed. It was obvious that this 'Tyler' guy was her boyfriend.

"Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot! Tommy, this is my brother Tyler. He's a senior.." Tommy sighed in relief, and waved to Tyler slightly. Tyler nodded. "Well, I gotta get going now. See ya!" He walked out as Alex closed the door. Tommy smiled at Alex. "He seems nice.." Alex smiled back. "He is! Oh, by the way. Your last name's Pickels, right?" Tommy nodded. "So..you're related to Angelica Pickels?" Tommy nodded. "Year..we're cousins.." Alex smiled. "Ok..my brother's been crushing on her for like..ever!" Tommy blinked. "That's just..sickening.."

Alex giggled a bit. "Yeah..believe me..this is how I felt when I found out that my brother had a girlfriend. Kinda scared me.." Tommy smiled, as there was another knock on the door. Alex opened it to reveal Kimi. She smiled. "Hey Alex, Tommy!" she said, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Hey Kimi. What's up?" Tommy asked, standing up. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Angelica, and Susie invited us clubbing tonight at Club Lektric!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "But..didn't we go clubbing last night?" Kimi shrugged. "Yeah. But this is like, our last week of partying before classes start!" Alex nodded, as Tommy stretched a bit. He looked at his watch. It was twelve. (A/N: Kimi came a few hours later, I know! XD) "So, what time are we going?" he asked. "Around eight. See you guys there!" Kimi said before leaving.

Phil walked back into his dorm after taking a shower to see Taylor, and Nikki in there as well as Hailey. "So, Hail. Are you comin' to Club Lektric tonight?" Nikki asked, waving a bit to Phil. Hailey shrugged. "Hey Phil..is Tommy coming?" Phil nodded. "Yeah.." Hailey nodded, and turned back to Nikki. "Then I'm definently going!" Taylor nudged. "Ooh..are you gonna be dancing with Andrè, Nicole?" Nikki pushed Taylor. "Taay! Don't call me Nicole! And second, what diffrence does it make if I'm dancing with Andrè? I swear..you're still in high school.." Taylor glared at Nikki, but Hailey just laughed a bit.

Phil blinked. He had some weird people surrounding him.

Club Lekttric

Kimi was dancing with Lucas, and it would be conidered dirt dancing. Tommy was watching nearby, and he got an awkward feeling in his stomache. He was getting a bit angry at Lucas for dancing with Kimi like that. His thoughts were interupted when Hailey came up to him. "Hey Tommy..you wanna dance?" Tommy turned to face Hailey. "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure.." The two walked onto the dance floor.

After about ten minutes of dancing Tommy had Hailey pinned agains the wall, making out with her. And he didn't even notice! Kimi was watching them enviously. Pretty soon, the two had run down into a downstairs room, and locked the door. The stripped naked, and Tommy layed her on the bed and started kissing her again. "Sure you wanna do this?" he asked. Hailey smirked, then nodded.

Kimi, noticing that Hailey and Tommy had been gone for a while, started to get suspicious. "Hey, Luke! I'll be right back, 'kay?" Lucas nodded. "Alright!" She saw Tommy walk out from downstairs, a look of horror on his face. 'I can't believe I just did that! I didn't want her to be first! It was supposed to be Kimi!' He turned to the side, and saw her as a thought began to run through his head. "Kimi? Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Kimi blinked, the nodded, following him outside.

"What's up, Tommy?" she asked, not knowing anything that had happened between Tommy and Hailey. "Well..I was just..er..wondering..if you..um..wanted to be my..girlfriend.." he said nervously for some reason. Kimi looked at him shocked. "Really? Oh my God! I would love to!" She kissed him quickly, then ran back inside to dance. Lil watched as Tommy and Kimi started to dance, and nudged Chuckie. "Hey Chuckie. Looks like Tommy and Kimi finally hooked up!"

Chuckie blinked. "Do you honostly think I wanted to hear that?" Chuckie said, raising an eyebrow. Lil just smiled. "No..I just think it was about time!" Chuckie sighed. "I guess you're right. My little sis is growing up!" He let out a fake sniffle, as Lil rolled her eyes.

Hailey came out of the bedroom kind of upset.

--FLASHBACK--

Tommy kissed Hailey lay limp on the bed. "Tommy..that was..great.." she panted. Tommy smiled. "Yeah, it wa-" he paused, then sat up quickly. "Oh God.." he said before getting up and putting his cloths on. "Tommy, where are you going!" Hailey said, getting out of the bed, not caring that she was naked. "I shouldn't have done that..I can't..you were supposed to be-" he paused, then shook his head. "Nothing..just..forget about this.." he mumbled before going back upstairs, after his cloths on. Hailey groaned, then put her clothes on and went upstairs as well.

--END--

She looked around angrily and saw Phil. She sighed, and walked up to him. "Hey Phil..you wanna dance?" Phil turned, and smiled at Hailey. "Sure!" He grabbed her and the two began to dance.

After a long night, Tommy and Alex entered their dorms. Alex collapsed on her bed. "Ok..remind me never to do that two nights in a row ever again!" she said, laughing a bit. Tommy smiled. "Well..I thought the night was awesome!" Alex scoffed. "Well, of course you did Mister I have a girlfriend! By the way, congrats on that!" She walked over to their calander and began writting something. "What are you doing?" Tommy asked. "Oh, just writting down the date you asked her out. Bellieve me, she's gonna ask this later on.." Tommy rolled his eyes, and Alex sat on her bed again.

Tommy stretched, then sat on a chair, turning the tv on. "So, Lexi. What's been going on with you?" Alex sighed. "Absolutly nothing, and positivly everything at the exact same time!" She said, groaning. Tommy blinked. "What do you mean?" He spun his chair so that it was facing her. "I mean..all this partying is fun..but.." she paused, and groaned again. "My parents are refusing to bring my car here, so I have to find someone to take me.." Her voice trailed off as she turned to Tommy, smiling. He waved his hands in front of his face. "Oh no! No no no no! No way I'm doing that! Don't you live waay down state?"

Alex sat on his lap and gave him a hug. "Pleaaase?" Tommy looked at her, trying to resist the face. "Ah, dammit Lex! That's not fair! Fine, fine! I'll do it.." Alex's face lit up. "Thank yoou, Tommy!" She kissed him quickly, the paused, realizing what she did. "Er..I..I'm sorry..about that.." She got up quickly, but Tommy grabbed her arm. "It's ok.." He stood up, then brought her closer to him and started to kiss her. Alex kissed him back, and the two were in a passionate kiss until Alex pulled back. "Woaaah..hold up there! Tommy..you have a girlfriend. This. Never happened, alright?"

Tommy stared at her, not believing what he had done. "All..alright.." he said. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, Alex!" he smiled, then walked over to his bed and layed down. Alex sighed. "Night.." she mumbled, before going to sleep herself.

Chuckie had just entered Adam's room to see him playing NES. Chuckie raised an eyebrow. "Adam..you do realize you're playing a Super Nintendo, right?" Adam nodded, as Chuckie looked at the screen. "Not only that..you're playing Super Mario.." Adam smiled. "Hey. This was the best system! Sure, the graphics suck..but the games rule!" Chuckie blinked, then looked at the extra controler. "Mind if we play two player?" Adam shook his head, and changed the mode.

After a while of talking, Chuckie and Adam were deep into conversation. "So you said her name's Lil, right?" Adam said, while walking to the next level. "Yeah, and I've liked her for a really long time. But I don't think she likes me.." Adam nodded. "I see..I see..Well, you can always ask her if she would go out with you, hypothetically speaking of course, and if she says yeah then actually ask her!" Chuckie nodded. "You're pretty smart for uh..well.." Adam smirked. "A multilabeled guy? Yeah, I know.."

Kimi sighed, then fell on her bed. "I can't believe Tommy's actually my boyfriend!" Lil smiled. "I know! It's about time he asked you! Now, I wonder if Chuckie will ever get around to it.." Kimi laughed. "I'm sure he will. He likes you, it's soo obvious!" Lil giggled, then sat on her bed. "This is just like high school. I wonder when the whole 'college' thing will kick in?" Kimi shrugged. "Maybe once classes start?" Lil shrugged. "I hope so..I just hope Chuckie's not scared to ask me!"

Angelica woke up the next morning, yawning. Susie, who was her room-mate, had gone out earlier. She saw a note under her door, and yawned as she read it.

_Angelica, _

_I just wanted to know if you'd like to meet me outside your dorm at around ten. There's something I need to ask you.._

_-Tyler_

Angelica groaned. Sure, he was cute, but she didn't really concider him her type. Then again..maybe he was..She grabbed her towel and took a shower. After that, she got dressed and went outside to see Tyler already there. "Woah, Ty. I didn't expect you to be here exactly at ten!" she said, suprised. Tyler smiled. "Sorry. Um..so..do you want to take a walk..?" Angelica smiled a bit. "Sure."

Chuckie roamed through the halls, and bumped into Lil. "Hey Chuckie!" she said. Chuckie smiled back. He figured now would be a great time to ask her out. "Lil? Can I talk to you for a second?"

**Arrgh! C'mon guys! I need ideaaas! I don't know why this is in bold..XD Anyways, if it's not too much trouble could you leave a few ideas for the next chapter? I have this horrible writters block and I want to get to all the drama! XD Anywho, I hope you're enjoying this so far! **

-Ryokko


	3. Double Dates and Spinning Fates

Blah..no one reviewed for the first two chapters but I think I have an idea..XD

Chapter 3 - Double Dates, and Spinning Fates

Kimi sat in her room, watching tv as Lil came in. She squealed. "Kimi! Kimi! He asked me!" Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Who asked you what?" Lil sighed. "Chuckie! He asked me out!" Kimi's eyes widened. "Are you serious!? Oh my God! That's so cool!" Lil smirked. "And I have a date tonight. So, if you'll excuse me I have to change.." Lil grabbed a bunch of her clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

Kimi rolled her eyes as the phone wrang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kimi! It's Tommy. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date tonight..?"

"Yeah! I'd love to! Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk?"

"Ok! Meet you at the nearest park at around..eight?"

"It's a date! Bye Kimi!"

Click

Kimi punched her arm in the air. "Yes!" she said, then knocked on the bathroom door. "Lil! Tommy just asked me on a date!" She heard Lil sqeal from the bathroom. "Hey, I guess college isn't all that bad!"

Once Tommy hung up the phone, Alex, again started writting something on their calander. "Oh, what are you writting _now_, Alex?" Alex smiled, then read what she wrote. "Tommy's first date with Kimi. He picked her up at 8 and they went for a walk in the park!" She smiled, then turned to him. "Again, she's probably going to ask you about this later.."

Tommy sighed. "You're really something, Lexi.." Alex nodded. "Thank you! Now, go get ready for your date. It's 7:45.." Tommy blinked, then looked at the clock. "Shit!" he said, before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom to change. Alex laughed a bit, then sat on her bed, as someone knocked on the door. She opened it. "Yeah?" Tyler was standing outside the door.

"Hey Alex! Just wanted to tell you I finally got a date with Angelica!" Alex blinked. "And see? Tommy didn't even help you!" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Ha ha..very funny! Anyways..we're going to go somewhere in the park..see you later!" He left, leaving Alex dazed, as the phone wrang. She groaned then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Lil! I just wanted to tell you that I finally got a date with Chuckie!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, we're going for a walk in the park..anyways..bye!"

Click

Alex blinked, then realized something. "Ha..going on a tripple date and no one knows it yet..sad.." Tommy came out of the bathroom, his clothes changed. "How do I look?" He asked, looking at Alex. "Why don't you let Kimi decide?" she said. Tommy blinked. "Sure..anyways. I gotta go. See ya!" He waved, then left. Alex sighed as he left then began looking through her CD's. "Who thought I'd be doing a talent show in college?"

Tommy and Kimi started their walk. Kimi had her arms wrapped around Tommy's, and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, when they reached a three way walking area. On the two other paths were Angelica and Tyler, and Chuckie and Lil. They all bumped into each other. "What are you doing here?" everyone said at the same time.

Angelica waved her hands in front of her face. "Nooo! Uh-uh! This is not happening on our first date! I can't be seen with freshman today!" Everyone stared at Angelica. "Um..Ang? This is all of our first dates.." Angelica sighed. "Oh Tommy..you see..you being seen with a junior..is cool. Me being seen with a freshman is not. Got it?" Everyone rolled their eyes at her. Tyler stood up, then helped Angelica up. "Well, sorry about this guys. Enjoy your dates!" He said, before the two began walking off.

Lil looked at the other three remaining. "So..do you guys wanna double date?" Chuckie and Tommy exchanged glances, then shrugged. "Sure!" Kimi stood up, smiling. "Ok! So..let's go sit on those benches over there. We've been walking for an hour!" Everyone agreed, then walked over to the bench. Tommy and Kimi were making out. Lil was sitting on Chuckie's lap, and the two were staring at nothing. "Lil..?" Chuckie said, breaking the silence. Lil turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You look..um..beautiful tonight.." Lil blinked, but Chuckie kissed her before she could say anything and soon booth couples were making out. Angelica and Tyler were walking along the sidewalk. Everything was moonlit. "Tyler, this was such a romantic date!" Angelica said, as they reached the dorms. Tyler sighed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it.." he kissed her deeply, then started walking inside. "Goodnight!" Angelica yelled after him, then went inside as well and up to her dorm room.

Meanwhile, Hailey was at work. She worked at a nearby strip club, but she did the less intense things. She would give you lap dances, and maybe a little more. She started dancing on the bar, when she noticed a familar person walk in. She smirked then ran off. "Patrick? What are you doing here?" Patrick had blond hair, and green eyes. He looked at Hailey. "I was bored.." Patrick was Hailey's almost boyfriend. They weren't going out, but it seemed like they would. Hailey had been trying to get him to sleep with her for years, but he was too nice to do that.

Hailey kissed Patrick quckly. "Well, I'm leaving now..my shifts over. Do you wanna..check out my dorm?" Patrick smiled, then nodded. (A/N: I actually did like this guy named Patrick ones. Kindergarden to third grade. He ended up liking my best friend..XD) Hailey got into Patrick's car, and they drove to the dorms. Once they got there, Patrick looked around. "Nice place..where's your room-mate?" He asked, blinking. Hailey sighed. "Probably with his friends.." she started kissing him hard, trying to take off his shirt. Patrick backed up, and crossed his arms. "Hailey. I've told you like, one million times! I'm not doing this with you!"

Hailey pouted. "Aww..why not? I've known you since I was five, and we have never slept together!" Patrick sighde. "Maybe it's because we're not going out?" Hailey sighed. "Fine..Well, you'd better leave. Phil should be getting here soon.." Patrick waved, then walked out.

Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and Lil had all come home from their dates. Tommy opened the door to his room, and fell on his bed sighing. He thought Alex was asleep. "So I take it you had fun?" Tommy sat up, startled by the voice. "Alex? You're still awake?" Alex sat up. "Yeah.." Tommy stretched a bit. "Well, yeah it went pretty well.." Alex smiled. "And you two look so cute together!" Tommy threw a pillow at her, and she threw it back.

"We ran into Angel-" "Angelica, my brother, Lil, and Chuckie. I know!" Alex interupted Tommy. Tommy stared at her. "How?" Alex sighed. "Everyone told me." Tommy scratched his head, and yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep..'Night!" Alex stared at Tommy. "Tommy..you're still in your clothes.." he got up quickly. "I knew that!" he ran into the bathroom with his pajama's and changed. Alex rolled her eyes, then layed down and fell asleep.

"Hey Kimi..I've been thinking. Maybe when all of our relationships get serious..I'm thinking we should switch room-mates..Like, I'll stay with Chuckie and you stay with Tommy.." Kimi blinked. "One problem. What about Alex and Jeremy?" Lil sighed. "Well..maybe they can find diffrent room-mates!" Kimi shrugged. "I dunno. First, let's see how long these relatlionships will last. Your brother's been watching me lately, Lil!" Kimi laughed. Lil sighed. "Yes, well..that's Phil.."

Angelica walked into her dorm to see Susie already there. "Hey Sus." she said, grabbing her pajama's and changing quickly in the bathroom. Susie was on her bed, reading a book when Angelica came out. "So, how was your date?" she asked, looking up at her. Angelica smiled. "Well, besides the fact that we bumped into Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, and Kimi..it ws pretty good!"

Susie smiled. "Glad you had a good time.." Angelica looked at her friend. "You know, Susie. You havn't had a boyfriend since you freshman year.." Susie sighed. "Well, there's just..no one out there.." Angelica sighed as well. "Well, maybe you're not looking hard enough. I'm sure you'll find someone!" Susie just shrugged, and put her book down. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight!" she said, and fell asleep.

Phil and Hailey had been lying awake for hours. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You asleep?"

"If I was asleep, would I have said 'yeah' two seconds ago?" Hailey sighed, and sat up. "This is going nowhere..Let's talk!" Phil sat up. "About what?" He said, trying to make a point. Hailey thought for a bit. "Ok..good point..hey! We can have a sleepover!" Phil blinked. "Sleep..over..?" Hailey nodded enthusiastically. "I'll call Nikki, Taylor, and Jessica! And you call a few of your friends.."

Phil blinked. "Your only inviting three?" Hailey shook her head. "No, but those are the only ones I'm telling you about. We'll each invite as many people as we want, 'kay? It has to be an even number of boys and girls!" Hailey pulled out her cell phone, which left Phil to use the home phone. He grabbed it, and called Tommy, Kimi, Lil, Chuckie, Alex, and Jeremy. Hailey called Nikki, Jessica, Taylor, Patrick, Lucas, and Liam. (A/N: Liam will be announced soon!)

Within five minutes, everyone was here. Phil and Hailey were going to sleep on the floor, but there wasn't enough room so they sat on their beds. Hailey stood up and made an announcement. "Ok guys! This isn't some high school sleepover! This is a game I like to call Spin and Make-out. What you do is spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, you have to make out with for 5 minutes, 'kay? Well, if it lands on someone of your same sex them spin again..Ok!"

Hailey placed the bottle in the middle of the circle everyone had made. She sat next to Phil, and Taylor. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, as Hailey announced that Kimi had to go first. Kimi took in a deep breath, and spun. She was praying that it would land on Tommy. It was coming to a stop right where Tommy was! And it lands on..Liam? Tommy felt jealousy rise in him as Liam, a rather cute guy with light brown hair and blue eyes, stood up, as did Kimi.

Liam walked over to the corner of the room, and Kimi followed slowly. The two started to make out. Both Tommy, and Chuckie were getting a bit mad and thought that five minutes was a bit to long. Kimi ran back to the circle and sat in her original spot. "Ok, Kimi. You choose who's next. But you and Liam have to sit out of the circle!" Kimi chose Phil, then backed out of the circle as everyone closed in on her spot. Liam did the same.

Phil spun, and it landed on Lil. Both got a discusted look on their faces. "Ewww..can I _please_ spin again?" Phil asked Hailey. Hailey rolled her eyes, and nodded. This time, it landed on Jessica. Both stood up and went into the corner, and started making out, various oooh's being heard from Lil. After five minutes, then pulled away and did the same thing as Kimi and Liam. Jessica chose Tommy to go next.

Tommy spun, not really caring who it landed on since Kimi was gone. It landed on Lil. The two looked up at each other, then went to the 'make-out' spot, and started kissing. Kimi also felt a bit jealous, and Chuckie looked as if he was about to explode. In five minutes, they sat down away from the circle as Lil chose Alex. Alex spun on landed on Lucas, which wanted to make her groan. She didn't like him very much, and there really wasn't a reason.

The two started making out, then sat down. This went on for a bit more. Let me just wrap it up for you, shall I? Hailey/Patrick, Taylor/Chuckie, and Nikki/Jeremy. Everyone started yawning a bit, but Hailey pouted. "Aww c'mon you guys! You can't be tired now! The fun's just starting.." Phil looked at her, rubbing his eyes. "Can we please go to sleep, Hail?" he asked for just about everyone in the room.

Hailey sighed. "Fine, fine..G'night everyone!" Kimi, who was nearest to the light, turned it off and everyone fell asleep.

**Ha ha! I got a review at the end of writting this chapter! Oh, and by the way. I like Hailey too! She was supposed to be evil, but now she's just er..semi-evil! Don't worry..I swear the plot will get better! Don't leaaave! XD Anyways, R&R!**

-Ryokko


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Yaay! It's finally a real chapter update! Ok, I've edited the past few chapters so you might want to skim through them quickly..the only 'major' change is that Jeremy got a new image/name..he's now Adam. Yeaah..so thanks a buuunch for your ideas! Alright, this chapter we're going to have a contest. I'm in need of a few more original characters, so I thought I'd let you guys make one! The first person to review with a good, detailed, GIRL character profile gets there's in, okay? But if I don't like the first one or something I'll do the second. Okeydokey! On with the story!

**Chapter 4 - Decisions, Decisions**

Kimi groaned as she tore through her clothes. "Lil! I've got a problem! What am I going to wear on my date with Tommy tonight? It's like, sixty-five degrees and I don't have any cold weather dresses!" Lil sighed looking at her friend. "Calm down, Kimi. Look, we'll find something alright?" Kimi sighed.

"Got another date with Kimi tonight, hm?" Alex said as she flipped through a magazine. Tommy nodded as he pulled on his shoes. "Yep. Suprised your not marking this down on that calander.." Alex sighed. "If she ever asks you when you went on your fourth date, dump her..On a different subject, this is your third date in a row. Don't you two ever get tired of each other?" she said, jokingly. Tommy smiled, standing up. "I don't think that's the major issue. The real problem is that you only leave this room for classes. You, Alex, need to get a life.." Alex dropped her jaw and looked at him. "Hey! I have a life, thank you very much. I've just..uh.." she trailed off, not being able to think of an excuse. "Ok, I have no life. But if it makes you happy, I'll go out tonight."

Tommy smiled. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late," he said, leaving the room. "Have fun!" Alex yelled after him before standing up and walking over to her closet. "Tommy thinks I have no life..well, we'll just have to show otherwise, now won't we?" she murmered, looking through her clothes. After a few minutes of searching, she picked out an outfit. A denim pleated skirt in the fashion of ripped jeans, pink, blue, green, and black stripped knee highs, a longsleeved low cut white shirt with a brown lacey tank top under it, and blue Uggs to top it off. She tied her hair into two low ponytails, grabbed her blue jacket, white scarf, and purse before leaving the dorm.

Meanwhile, Kimi had chosen her own outfit. Since Tommy had said that they were going to a resteraunt, she decided on a maroon dress that cut right above the knee. She wore a gold charm necklace doubled up with a silver pearl necklace. For shoes, she decided on a pair of knee high black stiletto boots since it was going to be cold. She took a black shawl, and left her hair down. She turned to Lil, and twirled. "What do you think?" Lil smiled. "Tommy is one lucky guy, Kimi. Now, you'd better go or else you'll be late!" Kimi smiled and walked outside to meet Tommy.

Alex was currently sitting down at the bar of Club Revolution. She had attempted to go out and dance a couple times, but it felt a bit awkward being alone. She sighed and placed her elbow on the table and her head in her hands. "Sucky night too, huh?" Alex blinked and turned her head to see someone sitting next to her. "Er..yeah.." was all she could manage to get out. He smiled. "I'm Patrick, by the way.." Alex nodded slowly, turning back to her drink and not answering him. After a few seconds of awkard silence she blinked. "Oh! Right, I'm uh..Alex.."

Patrick smiled. "So Alex..would you like to go for a walk?" Alex blinked. "Er..yeah..sure.."

"So Chuckie..I've been wondering. Ever since you asked that Lil girl out..you've only been on one date. Meanwhile, you're pal Tommy has gone on what? Four? Five?" Adam said as he tossed a hackey sack up and caught it multiple times while laying on his bed. Chuckie looked at Adam. "Look Adam, I really appreciate it but I don't think I need dating advice from you.." Adam shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying.." Chuckie rolled his eyes. "At least I have a girlfriend.." he mumbled.

Adam sat up. "Hey. Don't pull that card on me. I'm working on it, alright?"

"Tommy..that was a really nice dinner.." Kimi said as Tommy parked his car. Once they got out and neared their way to the dorms, Tommy put his arm around her. "I'm glad you liked it.." he kissed her on the cheek. Kimi smiled. "Well er..here's your room.." she said, as they stopped in front of it. "Yep.." They stood in front of the door, neither of them wanting to leave each other. "Soo..I guess you'd better.." Kimi trailed off though, being interupted by Tommy who started kissing her. It started out as a normal kiss, but turned into much more and before they knew it, they were each undressed and on Tommy's bed.

"Hey Tommy, guess what? I got a-" Alex said as she walked in, but stopped short once she saw them. "..life..ok that was..just a bit disturbing.." she said, knowing that he probably didn't realize she was in the room. She shrugged and walked over to her bed, grabbing her pillows and blanket and a change of clothes and dragged them to her brothers room.

"Hey Tyler. I'm staying with you today.." she said, throwing her things on the floor. Tyler blinked, scratching his head. "Why..?" Alex looked at him before setting up her pillows and getting under the blanket. "Don't ask."

The next morning, Tommy woke up to find Kimi frantically putting her clothes on. "Kimi? What's the rush?" he said grogily. Kimi blinked and looked up, shaking her head. "We sort of kicked Alex out of her room, huh?" she said, smiling a bit and avoiding Tommy's question. Tommy glanced at Alex's bed and shrugged. "I'm sure she won't mind but..Kimi! Wait a second!" But Kimi was already out the door.

Alex sighed as she dragged her blanket and pillows through the halls again, this time with less energy then she had yesterday. She wasn't paying attention to too much until she saw Adam walking down the hall. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "Shit.." she whispered, not really feeling like talking to him at the moment..when she looked like crap. Adam smiled at her once they crossed paths. "Hey..you're Tommy's room mate, right? Alex?" Alex scratched her head. "Er..yep. That's uh..me.." He glanced down at her pillows and blankets. "What's with the-" "Long story," she interupted, pushing the blanket up more on her shoulder.

"Well..do you need any help?" Alex blinked. "Er..no that's ok I'm fine.." But Adam shrugged and grabbed her blanket anyways. "Er..thanks I guess.." Adam started walking, then turned around. "516, right?" Alex raised an eyebrow before following him. "Yeah..how'd you know that?"

"His best friend's my room mate, how could I not know that?" He said. "True.." Alex said, as they approached the room. "Well er..thanks for helping me.." she said, taking the blanket from him and opening her door. Adam nodded and waited outside until she closed the door, then sighed, making his way back to his own room.

"Hey Alex. I uh..just wanted to apologize for uh kicking you out last night.." Tommy said, smiling a bit. Alex smiled, throwing her stuff onto her bed. "Don't worry about it. But uh, give me some sort of warning next time?" Tommy blushed a bit. "So anyways, I went out and got a life last night!" she said, sitting on her bed. Tommy, who had been sitting at the computer, looked over the monitor. "Really? In what way?"

"Well, first I went to Revolution and I was having the crapiest time until I met this guy named Patrick.." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Patrick? You mean Patrick Healy?" Alex blinked. "Er..yes..why?" Tommy stood up. "He's in one of my classes and I talk to him sometimes. Apparantly, Hailey's been wanting to sleep with him since sohpmore year in high school but he doesn't like her in that way.." Alex shrugged. "Thanks for the information but er..I don't think it matters. Besides, I don't 'like him' like him yet.."

Kimi burst into her dorm room. "Lil! I've got a problem!" Lil looked at her friend. "What is it?" she said, sounding worried. Kimi sat on her bed before telling her friend.

Ooh..cliff hanger! xD Umm yeah..crappy chapter but better then nothing, eh? And by the way, for the profile I'm looking for a NON-MARYSUE! Big detail right there. Umm..yeah. Next chapter will focus on a different group of people. Soo yeah..R&R!


	5. Pleasure to Meet You

w00t! Killing two birds with one stone! I've suddenly become sort of inspired. xD Since I'm writting this before getting any profiles, that might be in the NEXT chapter or later this chapter. Mmk? Ok and also, from now on I might start the chapters with pointless songs that will seem to have nothing to do with anything, but it will all make sense at the end of the story. xD Well, maybe not..it might just have a lot to do with the chapter..xD I'm still deciding on whether I want them at the beginning or end of the chapter, so I might just switch off. I can't do it in the middle or else it'll seem like a songfic.

**Chapter 5 - Pleasure to Meet You**

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you   
Let me jump in your game_

She's walking down the street   
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy   
To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Phil, Tommy, Adam, and Patrick all sat at Cafe Dot on a Saturday morning. "Man..I'm piled with work this weekend.." Phil complained as he drank some of his coffee. "You've a week to do all of them, Phil.." Tommy said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Guys..forget about your stupid homework. Who's that?" Adam said, examing one of the three girls at the table nearby. She had long, layered brown hair and crystal blue eyes which were seemingly sparkling as she laughed. "Woah.." Phil said, finding himself staring at her as well. Tommy tried to not stare, keeping in mind that he had a girlfriend. Patrick glanced at them. "That. Is Alexis Bile. The two girls with her are her friends, Spencer Bryne and Abby Jinsin," he said, obviously referring to the red head that sat boredly watching her friends, and the blonde who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Well, we're not going to accomplish anything by sitting here now are we?" Adam said, standing up and walking over to their table. "Hey there. I was just uh..sitting over at the table over there and I couldn't help but notice that you were eating a blueberry banana muffin? I've been wanting to try one and I've been wondering what you think of it.." The red head rolled her eyes. "Nice pick-up line, dork.." she mumbled. Adam gave her a mocking smile. "Well, carrot-top, thanks but I don't think I need your intake on this." She rolled her eyes. "I'd prefer Spencer, if you don't mind. And it's red, not orange."

Alexis laughed a bit. "Don't mind her. She's been moody lately. But uh..this muffin's pretty good. I'm Alexis by the way.." she said, as Adam pulled a seat over. "Well, Alexis, I'm Adam. Nice to meet you." The blonde smiled. "I'm Abby, by the way. Um..Spencer, I think we should be going now.." Spencer looked at Abby. "I don't. I'm not done eating-" "So Adam, who're your friends over there?" Adam turned around to see Tommy, Phil, and Patrick all listening intently. "Right. Tommy, Phil, Patrick. This is Alexis, Spencer, and Abby." Abby gave them a heartfelt hello and Spencer just waved. "Well, now that we've been infested with girl crazy losers..I'm out. See you." Spencer said, standing up and leaving.

"Well..someone's got an attitude problem.." Adam mumbled. Alexis sighed. "Don't mind her. She's much more fun to be around once you get to know her, believe me." Adam smiled. "Well, what about-" before he could make his move though, a phone started ringing. Adam rolled his eyes to Patrick who shrugged. After taking the phone out of his pocket, the chorus of Helena could be heard clearly throughout the room. "Hello? Yeah. You sure? He's sort of busy right now..ok. Bye." Patrick hung up and looked at Adam. "That was Hailey. She said that she needs to see you..I don't know why.." Adam sighed. "Great timing. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Alexis. Later guys." He stood up and left the cafe.

Tommy stood up as well. "Yeah, I should be leaving soon. I've got to meet Kimi.." he said, waving then leaving. Phil took a seat next to Abby, and bought his arm around her. "So, Abby..if I'm not mistaken, I think you're in my philosophy class?" Abby giggled. "I don't take philosophy, Phil.." Phil coughed and took his arm off of her. "Right.." Meanwhile, Patrick was sitting boredly at his phone. "Soo..Patrick, am I right?" Alexis said, smiling. Patrick blinked and looked up. "Hm? Oh yeah. Patrick."

Phil nudged Patrick and gave him the 'she's intrested!' look, but Patrick just shrugged. "So..Patrick..do you have a girlfriend?" Patrick blinked. His thoughts were directly sent to Hailey and Alex but..he couldn't actually consider any of them his girlfriend yet. "Er..nope." Alexis laughed and put her hand on his arm. "Oh come on. You have to be kidding. How could someone as sweet, and goodlooking like you not have a girlfriend?" Patrick blushed a bit and looked at Phil, who seemed to be paying no attention to him.

"Okay then..well it was really nice to meet you Alexis, but I have to get going.." he stood up and made his way towards the door. "Wait!" Alexis yelled, standing up and walking to him. She grabbed a pad of paper from her purse and a pen and wrote down her number. "In case you ever want to see me again.." she winked at him then walked back to her seat. Patrick watched her leave, then shook out of his daze and left the place.

"What is it Kimi? Will you just tell me already?" Kimi sat on her bed and looked at Lil. "I..I think I cheated on Tommy.." Lil looked at her friend, wide-eyed. "You what? With you?" Kimi bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Ian Gallen.." Lil's jaw dropped. "Ian? Kimi! How could you do that? You knew I liked him!" Kimi stood up. "Well, you're going out with Chuckie! Why should you care who I cheat on my boyfriend with?" Lil looked down. She realized that she had pretty much stooped as low as Kimi by obsessing over another guy. "Well..what did you do with him? And when?" Kimi sighed. "Yesterday morning. I was invited to Jessica Martins party, you know, the girl with the beach house? Anyways, I was just sitting on the steps and he came up and we talked and before I knew it we were making-out.." Lil sat next to her friend. "Well..that's not uh..too bad. But why did you decide to tell me this now?"

Kimi waited a bit before answering. "Because I had sex with Tommy last night." Lil nodded. She knew that for Kimi, sleeping with someone meant that they were now in a serious realationship, and the fact that she had made-out with someone else might ruin her perfect relationship a bit.

Alex sat in the library, frustratingly erasing something. "Stupid math.." (AN - Just so you know, I'm not in college so I have no idea what kind of math they do there so I'm kind of just making this up.) "Need help?" Alex looked up from her paper to see Adam, taking a seat next to her. "I um..yes." Adam smiled, looking at her paper. "This is pretty easy. You just move the ten to the other side, and change the six.." Alex scratched her head. "Oh. Right.." She stared down at her paper, trying to figure out her problem. "Math was never my strong point.." she mumbled as she tried to figure it out.

Adam leaned back in his chair and watched her work, pushing some of his sandy blond hair out of his face. "You know.." he said, sitting up and leaning closer to her. "You look really cute when you're thinking.." Alex stopped and dropped her pencil, her face turning red. She looked at him for a second. "I um..have to go. Thanks for the er..help.." she grabbed her books and walked out. Adam sighed and rested his head on the desk.

"What's this? Mr. I can get any girl I want is having girl trouble?" Adam looked up to see none other then Spencer standing on the other side of the desk, clutching a book in her arms. Adam rolled his eyes. "Again, I don't think I need girl advice from you. Unless, of course, you came to apologize for what you said earlier.." Spencer rolled her eyes and took a seat across from him. "Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to warn you that Alexis has taken intrest in your friend Patrick..and when she likes a guy, she _likes_ a guy..so don't waste your energy on her..besides, from what I saw you seem more into uh..her.." she said, motioning towards the way that Alex had left.

Adam sighed and put his head in his hand. "Don't have a chance with her either. Also Patrick's fault." Spencer shrugged, twirling a strand of her auburnish in her fingers. "Patrick Rein, huh? Personally, I don't get it. I think you're way more intresting then he is.." she said, no look of ebarassment on her face, which caused Adam to feel a bit embarassed. "Well, I've gotta get going now. Sort of nice talking to you, Adam.." she said, a joking smile on her face as she left.

Adam watched her leave, then groaned again. "I have one fucked up love life.." he mumbled, grabbing his things then leaving.

Another shortish crappy chapter. xD Soorrryy!


	6. Temp Author Notes

Haha yes more author's notes..xD This is a temporary one though. I am, yet again, out of ideas. This sucks. xD Anywaays just wanted to let you know that this story is going to be going reaaaaaaally slow for a bit. Oh and also..the first few chapters I wrote over a year ago so my writting has changed a looooooot. Anyways, once I get the next chapter up I'll take this down but uh..any suggestions to make this a tad bit more intersting? I've got ideas for later but I'm trying not to rush.

Thanks!

-Ryo


End file.
